


You Saved Me

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gordon has an allergic reaction, and Ed is terrified that he could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: When Gordon nearly dies from an allergic reaction, it's up to Ed to save him.





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Orvillians! I decided to write a quick one shot where Gordon has an allergic reaction since it was like 3 or 4 am when I decided to write the fanfic itself. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Let me know by leaving a review or any kudos. Thanks!

Gordon was walking to the mess hall, just minding his own business as he was getting his meal. It was fish with stir fry vegetables. He synthesized it and once it arrived, he took his plate and drink and sat next to Ed. "Hey, man." He greeted his best friend. 

"Hey." He said, surprised to see him. 

"So, whatcha eating there?" Gordon asked, pointing to Ed's plate.

"Just macaroni and cheese. Why?" He answered, unsure why he asked that question. 

"I thought you were on a diet." 

"Well, I'm hungry for something nostalgic."

"No wonder why you eat like a child."

"Thanks."

As Gordon began eating his lunch, his breathing became shallow and he was unable to breathe properly. His face was swollen, his eyes were red and itchy, as well as him starting to have rashes on his arms and neck, and he ended up fainting afterwards.

"Gordon!" Ed screamed, catching him before he landed on the ground. The crew heard his scream and were by his side. 

"Ed, what's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"It's Gordon. He fainted." He answered, tears on his eyes. 

"Jesus." She placed her hand on her mouth. 

"Someone get Dr. Finn and fast!" He sobbed, crying uncontrollably. 

"Got it, sir." Talla said as she and the others went to sick bay. Ed placed Gordon on his lap, stroking his hair. 

"You're going to be alright, buddy. Stay with me." He sniffed. Ed couldn't help but cry some more as more tears were falling in his dark brown eyes. 

His crew came back with Claire, who had her medical kit nearby. She checked for Gordon's vitals and her scanner showed that he had an allergic reaction. "This isn't good. Captain, do you know what Lieutenant Malloy ate?" She asked him.

"Just a plate of fish." He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Just as I expected. It appears he has an allergy to it and shall be treated immediately." She explained. 

"Will he be okay?" John asked. 

"We'll see." She said as Talla picked Gordon up and they all went to sick bay. Ed was pacing around with tears on his eyes. 

"Ed, quit pacing around. You're going to get dizzy." Kelly assured him. 

"Fine." He said, as he sat down and continued crying. The fact that Gordon could die terrified Ed so much, knowing he doesn't have very many friends and Gordon was his only friend in the entire ship and galaxy itself. Claire came back an hour later and Ed stopped crying.

"Well, it looks like Lieutenant Malloy is going to be alright. Just get him to stay away from any kind of fish and he'll be alright." She said.

"Thank you, doctor." Isaac said.

"Is he conscious?" Bortus asked.

"He is." Claire answered, letting the crew to see Gordon. He was in sick bay, wearing a gown and was half awake. He was feeling tired but managed to keep himself awake.

"Gordon, I'm so glad you're alright." Ed said, running to him and holding his hand.

"What happened?" He asked, his vision blurry.

"You nearly died from an allergic reaction." Talla told him. 

"I did?" He said, finding it hard to believe that it happened.

"You're going to be alright. Just stay away from fish and all kinds of it." Kelly reminded him. 

"We thought we lost you, buddy." Ed wiped his eyes. That night as Gordon was in his quarters, wearing his PJs, sleeping peacefully. The door chimed and he went to answer it. It was Ed. 

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Gordon asked him. He started crying profusely, hugging him so much. Gordon rubbed his back and assured him that he's okay and there is no need to worry for another incident like today's. 

"Gordon?" Ed said, tears gone from his face.

"Yeah?" Gordon answered. 

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure."

End


End file.
